Daffodil and Journal
by Chuuci
Summary: Mikan always writes in her journal,Natsume wants to know what she writes...will he regret reading all those secrets? AU NatsumexMikan
1. Chapter 1

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Hello! My new story is here! This my second fic and,don't fret my readers for AIYE,I will continue that story! PM me for any problems and please,I welcome constructive criticism! Don't hesitate,but if it's mean comments,don't like don't READ! Ahem,now please enjoy the story...remember this is AU.

Mikan Sakura awoke to an alarm, indicating it was time for her first day at University, and reached over to press the button to stop the alerting device. Mikan sat up, reaching under her pillow to find the familiar shape of a book, her Journal. Mikan smiled down at the Journal in her hands, pictures of bright, yellow Daffodils on the front cover. They had always been her favorite, her Mama gave her one when she was young.

Mikan frowned, her caramel tresses falling over her shoulder, and her mocha eyes darkening as she thought of her deceased mother. She felt the familiar tightening of her throat and the tears welled up in her eyes as she clenched the book. Mikan missed her mother, her laugh, her hugs and kisses. Even as she was sixteen now, she missed her parent and her comforting ways. Even before she died, her Mama gave her the book...her Journal.

Mikan cherished her book and wrote in it every day, full with empty pages just in case it finished, and she had a spare given by her Grandfather as well. Mikan went to her bathroom, in her quiet suburban apartement. She brushed out her soft locks and tied it back into a messy bun. Mikan brushed her teeth and slipped on a fuzzy yellow sweater, accompanied by a white skirt and beige knee-high boots. Mikan was naturally pretty, mostly from her Mama did she get her beauty.

Mikan walked into the noisy classroom, taking a window seat in front of a boy with blond hair. Mikan got out her Journal and wrote:

Dear Journal,

This is my first day in University, I'm a little nervous, I hope you're watching me Mama...I miss you and I hope to make new friend_

"You're in my seat."

Mikan looked up startled by the deep voice, and her mocha eyes met scarlet ones. Mikan stared wide eyed at the boy with dark hair and a scowl. Her Mama always told her to defend herself, and Mikan glared and spoke:

"I don't see your name on it."

And instantly the room became quiet and hushed whispers surronded the couple who was intently glaring at each other. Natsume Hyuuga was fumming in anger towards the girl who dared answer him. Who did she think she was?

"Get out of my seat, you puny girl." Natsume growled. Mikan gasped and stood up.

"I'm not puny, you jerk!" Mikan cried, her cheeks a peach pink.

Natsume growled again and grabbed her arm, Mikan whimpered but stayed silent.

"Who are you to speak to me like that! You stupid girl, you best stay quiet and obey me." Natsume spoke lowly, Ruka got up the front seat and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I don't remember you owning this University, Dumbass!" Mikan sneered and wriggled her arm out of his grip. Natsume pressed his lips into a thin line, he had to restrain himself from laughing at how cute she looked.

Her hair was a caramel color, curling perfectly at the bottom, and her mocha chocolate eyes gleamed with anger. Her face was scrunched into a cute pout and her lips were a soft pink, as if it were to perfectly mold into his. Her face was pale and smooth and he could imagine his hand running across her cheek...

Natsume mentally shook his head, what was he thinking?

"Don't make me repeat_

"Natsume-kun!" Natsume paled and Mikan turned her head to see a blond man with violet eyes and a light smile. He came over and grabbed Natsume's chin and kissed his cheek. Mikan covered her mouth with her hand in shock and amusement. Natsume pushed the teacher away and wiped his cheek multiple times.

"Naru, what the hell!?"

"Ah, gomen, Natsume-kun! I just thought it was bad to treat little pretty girls like Mikan-chan!" Narumi hummed contently.

Mikan giggled and sat down. Mama, I think is going to be good after all...

And done, whew that took alot of time since I did this from scratch...

Natsume: You let Narumi kiss me? What kind of sick author are you!

Me: Aww, but I thought the readers might need to see a little romance and humor, ne everyone?

Readers: Haiiiii!

Natsume: I'm so dead...

Review please!

Kao-chan


	2. Coincidence?

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Kon'nichiwa! Thank you so much Yuri-chan for reviewing! My heart swelled up in joy and I started giggling like a freak...Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Mikan sighed as she walked towards a small café, her stomach protesting for a nice croissant du fromage. Mikan spotted a young girl with smooth green hair, quite peculiar for a hair color, who was waiting in line and tapping her foot impatiently. Mikan gave a small gasp in recognition and quickly scurried over and tapped the girl on her shoulder.

Sumire being extremely angry at the time, whirled so quick to glare at the person, and ended up bumping her forehead into Mikan's forehead. Mikan gasped in pain and Sumire squealed and her hand flew up to her forehead to rub the bruised spot. Mikan moaned in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Itai..." Mikan whined quietly. Sumire shot her head up and turned to stare wide eyed at the girl with sienna colored hair and a pale face. Sumire gaped and mumbled incoherent words.

"M-Mikan!" Sumire screeched and people turned to stare at them. Mikan opened her eyes slowly and smiled weakly at Sumire who was glaring at her in return.

"You baka! You could have just called my name instead of bumping your over-sized forehead into mine!" Sumire fumed, but inside was a twinge of joy seeing her friend again.

"Gomen, Sumire...but you can't blame me! You whirled around too fast!" Mikan cried back. Sumire sneered playfully before smirking and opening her arms and welcoming Mikan into a hug.

"I missed you...baka." Sumire sighed contently and Mikan giggled and squeezed her friend back. Mikan sat down with her croissant as Sumire sipped her coffee.

"Well, what brings you here Mikan?" Sumire spoke. Mikan smiled and bit into her croissant and responded:

"I go to the University near by, and where are you staying now?" Mikan questioned, her mocha eyes gleamed with eagerness. Sumire set her coffee down and flipped her short curly hair over her shoulder and smirked deviously at Mikan.

"I'm staying at the University near by, second dorm." Mikan almost choked on her croissant and stared wide eyed at Sumire.

"You were staying there along!?" Mikan yelled. Sumire gave a haughty laugh and nodded.

"Anything to stay with my Natsume-kun..." Sumire sighed dreamily and Mikan raised an eyebrow at her love-struck friend.

"Natsume? You mean that was Natsume I growled at and bit his head off? Mikan asked thoughtfully and put on dumb look. Sumire snapped out of her daze and stared at Mikan.

"You did what? How could you do that to Natsume-kun?" Sumire all but gasped dramatically. Mikan shrugged and finshed her croissant.

"I just don't like him, and what do you guys see in him anyway? He seems like an arrogant jerk to me." Mikan stated.

"Are you kidding? He is like...some hot god that dropped out of heaven, with his chiseled features and fine sexy ass..." Sumire rambled and Mikan snorted.

"Trust me, he is nothing but charming." Mikan stated and paid to leave the café.

Mikan arrived at her dorm and sat on her bed, taking out her Journal and writing the day's events. Mikan's thoughts ran back to Natsume, how he had stared at her the first day...

It was as if he was reading her like an open book, and there was even one point her stared at her chest way too long!

Mikan shook her head and layed down to sleep.

It was just a coinsidence...right?

Me: No Mikan-chan it is not...

Natsume: Shut the hell up, you stupid author.

Me: Wahh! Natsume-kun! Why are you so mean to me?!

Natsume: 'Cause you're a sick author who made another man kiss me!

Me: Meh, would you prefer all those fangirls screaming your name and molesting you?

Natsume: Wha-what!? No!

Me: Come on in girls! *girls start screaming and clawing Natsume*

Natsume: No! no! Get off me! Leave me aloneeee!

Me: Review please!

Kao-chan


	3. Polka-Dotted Panties and Awkward Stares

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Happy New Year everyone! :3

Mikan scribbled furiously on an assignment at University, her boot clad foot tapping furiously on the granite tiled floors. Mikan was doing just fine until a crumbled piece paper soared out of nowhere and landed on her desk.

Mikan blinked and opened the paper and read it;

"Turn around, left." Mikan shifted and looked to her left to see Sumire waving at her with a smirk. Mikan raised an eyebrow and Sumire whipped out another piece of paper and wrote, then throwing the paper and Mikan fumbled to catch it. Mikan nodded at Sumire when she read the note and the bell rang, indicating it was lunch time.

Mikan ran to catch up with her friend, smiling at her and followed suite with a greeting. Sumire was wearing a rather stylish outfit for winter. She adorned a baby blue short sleeved sweater with a stripped scarf, she paired it of skinny jeans and three inch high black boots. Mikan raised an eyebrow at her and Sumire looked at her outfit and nodded in realization and struck a cute pose.

"It's the new outfit from France for the Saveurs D'hiver and I just happened to be lucky enough to get it!" Sumire squealed with glee. Mikan lightly shook her head and Sumire stopped squealing to stare at Mikan's outfit with ditaste.

"Speaking of outfit, Mikan what on earth is that...mess? Sumire put her hand on her chest and scrunched up her face as if there was some putrid odor in the air. Mikan frowned and stared at her outfit, a pink and white stripped skirt and a matching pink shirt with a stripped heart in the middle, paired with an old pair of converse.

"What's wrong with it?" Mikan asked pointedly, rather insulted to be called a 'mess'. Sumire grabbed her hand and walked toward the cafeteria and stood infront of her.

"We are going to see Natsume-kun, and then I'll take you shopping later for better...clothing." Sumire stated, and dragged Mikan through the cafeteria doors. Sumire flew toward Natsume and Mikan just ignored them and sat at her own seperate table and slowly ate her bento and for dessert, Daifuku.

"Mikan!" Sumire screeched and Mikan groaned and snapped her head toward the green-haired girl. She nodded her head over and Mikan shook her head and mouthed 'no'. Sumire smiled sweetly at Natsume and held up a finger and ran to grab Mikan and rushed back to him.

"Natsume-kun, would you like to get some lunch with me?" Sumire batted her eyelashes and feigned a girlish giggle. Mikan wiggled and grew uncomfortable at the stare Natsume was giving her, and she gulped.

"No." Sumire frowned immediately but smiled again in attempt to let him go out with her.

"But, why sweetie? I thought you liked me."

"I never said I did, now get lost, you're annoying." Natsume deadpanned and Mikan stifled a giggle,but it come out as a snort, you have to admit that was funny right?

Sumire whipped her head to glare at Mikan, but she shrugged and Sumire growled and narrowed her eyes. Mikan sighed and stared directly at Natsume as he stared back at her. And slowly she began to scowl and slowly Natsume raised his eyebrow when Mikan huffed and stormed away and Sumire screeched her name and scurried after her. Natsume shook his head and ran a hand through his dark hair, glaring at some girls who were eyeing him and they lept away.

Later that day Mikan made her way to Sumire's dorm, as she promised to go shopping for new 'clothing' as Sumire put it. But as she was only three feet away from her dorm, a mop of messy dark hair and crimson eyes caught her marron ones, and her breath hitched in her throat as Natsume Hyuuga made his way toward her with long, perfect strides.

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him, he stared at her pointedly, squinting every now and then.

"What're you staring at?" Mikan snapped, unintentionally, she was supposed to pretend she didn't care. Natsume smirked and shook his head lightly and Mikan blushed crimson.

"What's your name?" A purely simple question, but left Mikan gaping and she had to ask stupidly:

"What?"

"What. Is. Your. Name." He repeated more slowly, and Mikan stuttered and fumbled with her words before she could stammer out a squeaky:

"M-Mikan Sakura." She had realized he had never gotten her name, nor had she realized he stepped closer and breathed by her ear.

"You're and idiot." He stated blandly and Mikan screeched and stepped on his foot and whirled around to march to Sumire's dorm, not before he flipped her skirt.

Mikan was ready to yell at him for sexual assault, but he was already walking away and waving at her from behind, shouting a clear:

"Later, polka-dotted panties girl!" Causing Mikan to faint in disbelief.

Haha, I loved this chappy so much, especially the end.

Review please! And I'll give you cookies!

Kao-chan


	4. Danger, Hero

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; New chapter! Come on People, review please or I will be forced to stop this story! Please! *puppy eyes*

Mikan was furious, that..that arrogant jerk! Mikan sat in her dorm, fuming and face a crimson red from embarrassment and anger. Mikan paced and ran a hand through her smooth locks continuous times. What was he trying to prove? Sumire was oblivious to his bad attitude, just blinded by his handsome features. Mikan sighed and frowned deeply and walked to her bed. Grabbing her ball-point pen, she reached for her Journal and wrote. She was confused, her heart heavy and her face lined with frustration.

Mikan shut her Journal, and a knock at her door alerted her. Lethargically, Mikan dragged her feet to her door and opened it to a grinning Kokoro.

"Koko? What is it?" Mikan asked curiously and the boy smiled wider.

"Mikan-chan! Come play with us! Sumire-chan wanted to go shopping and plans to take you somewhere." Koko explained. Mikan groaned and slipped on jeans and a dull, purple sweater. She slipped on her converse and followed Koko to Sumire's dorm. Mikan entered the room with her eyes downcast, and flopped on the expensive white sofa, her loose tresses falling all over the back.

"Mikan, you look like crap." Sumire stated coming in with a new, cute outfit. A pink and white dress with a ruffles where the skirt is and tank-like top with polka-dots. A pretty pink bow sat on one of the straps, a hot pink ribbon tied around Sumire's neck and pink ballet flats. Mikan felt much out of place in her clothes being compared to Sumire.

"I know." All because of a perverted jerk.

"What happened then? Spill." Mikan sighed and sat up, Sumire intently listening.

"Sumire, tell me what you see in Natsume?" Sumire raised an eyebrow but answered.

"Well, he's handsome, cute, kind, and perfect in all ways and cannot do anything wrong." Sumire finished and got a dazed look in her eyes while Koko mocked her actions and Mikan giggled.

"Well, does your 'perfect prince charming' go around flipping people's skirt?" Mikan asked pointedly, waiting for Sumire's reaction. Sumire snapped out of her daze and stood abruptly and glared at Mikan through narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"He flipped my skirt and called me polka-dotted panties girl." Mikan stated blandly, clearly giving away why she was looking like 'crap'.

"My Natsume-kun would never do that!" Sumire huffed and turned her nose in the air. Mikan rolled her eyes and stood up, Koko followed suite and they walked to the door.

"Hurry up, were gonna be late, the store closes at ten." Mikan said, and Sumire scurried over with her bag swung over her shoulder.

"S-Sumire, there is no way in hell I'm wearing this!" Mikan screeched, her cheek a nice rouge. Sumire stormed in the dressing room at one of the near by malls.

"Mikan, quit whining! It's not that short!" Sumire put her hands on her hips.

Mikan wore a black, sleek halter dress that ended at her shins. The back was laced with straps, showing her plain, smooth back. The dress had a slit at the side that rode up to her thigh, and the front made an illusion of a bigger bust and had diamonds embroided on the front and ran down the waist. Mikan shook her head while giving a desperate look to change, but Sumire smiled like a maniac and nodded vigorously. The dress hugged her curves, and she was sure men would be crawling over her if she went anywhere with THIS.

"It's perfect for the new club Neptune we're going to!" Sumire squealed and changed into a strapless red dress that ended at her knees and hugged her curves.

"C-club?!" Mikan squeaked and almost fainted. This was where Sumire was taking her!?

"Yep."

Mikan was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. Men and women grinded and brushed against each other, with strong scents perspiration. Mikan sat at a bar inside the club, music blasted through out the room and Sumire was elsewhere. Mikan stood and tried to search for her, pushing her way through sweaty bodies when a strong hand reached out and grabbed her waist. Mikan gasped in suprise and came face to face with a drunk man, smiling pervertedly at her.

"Hey...there...baby." He slurred, and Mikan thrashed and leaned away from his face that was getting too close to hers. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, and Mikan could feel tears welling in her fear-filled eyes.

"Why..don't...we...have..some fun!" He laughed Mikan screamed, but the music was too loud and her sobs fell on deaf ears.

Meanwhile, Sumire was hugging Natsume's arm after she lost Mikan and found him at the club. She giggled and rubbed her cheek on his dark jacket.

"Natsume-kun, dance with me?" She urged and Natsume shrugged her off and deadpanned:

"No."

"Please_

"No."

Mikan cried out as the man dragged her to a dark corner of the club, Mikan desperately trying to get away.

"Stop...moving!" He screeched. Mikan disobeyed and thrashed even more, and the man was reaching out to slap her, but a hand shot out to save her.

"Let her go." Mikan gasped and turned to her hero, and met familiar crimson eyes.

Natsume!

Natsume punched the man to the ground, grabbingg Mikan and dragging her outside.

"Go back to the University." He said glaring at her tear-stained face and red eyes.

"N-N-Natsume?" Mikan whispered, still shaken up by the accident. Natsume growled and stepped closer to her, taking off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. What he didn't expect was for Mikan to grab him and sob into his chest. Mikan shook violently and cried hard, Natsume looking down at her.

"Oi, stop crying." Mikan looked up at Natsume as tears poured down her face. She couldn't think clearly, she had been so scared, and the perverted jerk came to save her. Mikan fell asleep after awhile, and Natsume brought her back to her dorm, where he stared at her peaceful face. He left, Mikan dreaming about her Hero.

Eheheh...the ending was kinda corny, but fluffly enough, ne? Tell me if I'm going to fast with the "Love" stuff. I really didn't want to do that to Mikan-chan though...

Review!

Truffle X Fudge


	5. Truth and Hugs

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Hello! Let me get this clear: I will only update Fridays. Sorry, but remember, I DO have a life, meaning school (even though I hate it with an undying passion) and I am still a teen. I will have a short break from school, so I'll be able to update often! Now enjoy the chapter, and here are cookies for all who reviewed! *hands out chocolate chip cookes with sprinkles*

Sumire hesitantly knocked on Mikan's door in the first dorm, silently praying she would still talk to her after what happened at the club. Sumire had catched a glimpse of what happened outside after Ruka explained the accident. Mikan had been in her dorm for two days, being excused by the Principal after they briefly explained the accident.

The door swung opened and Mikan stood there with a blank look and Sumire fidgeted nervously. Sumire would rather swallow a hundred needles before apologizing, but after what had happened, it wouldn't be so hard to say one petty word.

"M-Mikan..I..." Sumire bit her lip and scuffed her new strapped sandals. Mikan stared back at Sumire and pulled her in to shut the door and glomped her in a giant bear hug. Sumire, gasped in suprise and awkardly patted Mikan on her back.

"It's alright, Permy." Sumire sighed in relief and smiled at Mikan as she pulled away.

"I'm really..sorry for leaving you there, and taking you to that club in that dress. I guess I wasn't thinking about how stupid you can be and almost get yourself raped." Sumire replied, but put her hands over her mouth at the last sentence. Mikan giggled and Sumire sat on her couch.

"Wait, Mikan, what did Natsume-kun say to you outside of the club?" Sumire raised an eyebrow as Mikan blushed red.

"Nanimonai..." Mikan stuttered and quickly turned away to hide her burning face.

Her face on his chest...

Him carrying her back to the dorm...

Staring at her in her sleep...

Mikan fainted.

Sumire stared at the girl on the floor.

"Nanimonai my ass."

Translation:

Nanimonai- Nothing at all

Sorry it was so short and sorry for the late update, this chapter sucked since it lacked romance and humor, but I have a ton if homework.

I guess I wanted to focus on the friendship thing...

Anyway, review if you want? (Natsume's shirtless pictures) Pleaaasee?

Truffle X Fudge


	6. The Accidental Accident

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Bonjour! Tout le monde! Bon, nous allons commencer le chapitre! Haha, I speak french. Well of course, I'm from France. The translation was 'Hello! Everybody! Good, we are going to start the chapter!' Anyway read on, and here are some shirtless Natsume pictures! *hands them out while Natsume is gagged and locked in a closet*

Mikan hadn't seen Natsume for three weeks. Spring vacation started and Mikan was on her couch, nibbling her strawberry pocky while watching a comedy show. Mikan had seen him a few times, where occasionally she would squeak and hide from him. Mikan still remembered the accident and how she literally stuffed her face into Natsume's chest and sobbed for endless minutes.

But he smelled so nice...

Mikan blushed crimson and shook her head. Sumire came by awhile back and thunked her on the head for kissing up to her man. Mikan squeaked with indignation. Her thoughts were interupted by her phone's ringing tone and she flipped it open to answer:

"Ruka?" Mikan said with pocky stuffed cheeks.

Ruka sighed on the other side of the phone at Mikan's high pitched voice.

"H-hello, Mikan..."

"Ruka-pyon, is something wrong?" Mikan asked and Ruka frowned at the familiar nick name.

"Well, I have something to ask you_

"Wait, Ruka-pyon, where are you?"

"Mikan, that's not_

"Are you at the University now? Is Hotaru there? Sumire told me some of out old friends were here but she didn't tell me who..."

"Mikan_

"Just give me the damn thing." Hotaru Imai grabbed the phone out of Ruka's hand and put it to her ear.

"Mikan, where is Sumire?"

"H-Hotaru!? Hotaru! Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaruuuu!" Mikan cried and Hotaru sighed with irritation.

"Hotaru, I miss you so much! Are you at the University? I_

"Shut up, baka."

"..."

"Where is Sumire?"

Time Skip::

Mikan skipped along with Sumire, Hotaru and Ruka. After the ravid conversation on the phone, Mikan was thrilled to here that her friends were at her University, but Hotaru promptly hit her on her head and Mikan was now sporting a large bruise.

"I can't believe you would show up now, Imai." Sumire scoffed and flipped her hair, something she had gotten a habit of when she was irritated.

"I'm so glad Hotaru is here! You two Ruka-pyon." And said boy blushed and Hotaru remained indifferent. It was around midnight and they were heading towards the café where Sumire met up with Mikan.

"Mikan, I was told you were in an accident." Ruka said as the sat down in the café. They sat in a cozy, dim lit booth with Sumire next to Mikan, across Ruka, and Hotaru next to Ruka, across Mikan.

"Y-yeah.."

A pregnant silence floated in the air before Hotaru spoke.

"Well, what happened?" Hotaru asked in her monotonous voice.

"I-I...uh..there.." Mikan fumbled for words, she remembered vaguely what had happened that night, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Speak up."

Mikan sighed and began telling Hotaru about the accident, every detail and there would be times where Hotaru would glare at Sumire and Ruka would cringe.

"And then Natsume..." Mikan paused, her face heating up as she told what happened with Natsume. Hotaru raised an eyebrow and Ruka's eyes widened and Sumire hissed.

"What did you say to him?" Ruka asked.

"I haven't really talked to him yet. I was in my dorm for two days and rarely had any contact." Not that she wanted any.

"Well, are you going to meet him tommorow?" Sumire asked, her nose twitching as she was still jealous.

"I don't know..."

"You will." Hotaru said firmly before getting up and Ruka followed.

"You have to talk to him, and you will."

"Hotaru_

But the dark haired girl and Ruka had already left, and Mikan bowed her head and her bright eyes became dull. Sumire squeezed her arm and Mikan turned to her.

"Do you like Natsume?" Mikan was startled at the question her face lit up in red, her eyes wideneding to the size of saucers.

"N-n-no! I would never like that arrrogant jerk!" Mikan stuttered, thrown off by the question.

Mikan quickly turned her head away and Sumire did the same, their eyebrows scrunching in lost thought.

"Huh? Mikan-chan, Sumire-chan, what're you guys doing here?" Both girls snapped their heads to a grinning Koko, accompanied by a scowling Natsume.

Mikan's breath hitched in her throat.

Sumire's eyes lit up brightly.

"Natsume-kun! Oh, how strange to see you here." Sumire whispered seductively, hooking her arm into Natsume's.

"It's a café, everyone comes here idiot." Natsume deadpanned, his crimson eyes trained onto Mikan's face. Mikan snapped out of her daze and stood up so fast, her knee hit the table annd she fell on the floor, her skirt flipping over.

Koko peered down at her, his eyes wide and curious.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?"

"Good Kami, it's strawberry print lingerie week." Natsume said.

Mikan blushed ten shades of beet red, stumbling up on her feet and pointing her finger in Natsume's face.

"I...!" Mikan stopped. Her mouth hung open, her eyes stilled on the boy in front of her. Her eyes roamed up to his face, admiring his every feature. His red colored eyes, surronded by the darkest eyeslashes, almost oblique shaped. The perfect curve of his nose, and his thin, pale pink lips. Mikan was frozen, she was sure she leaning in, and she couldn't stop.

And her lips crashed into his. A gasp and a thud was heard.

Oh, shit. Mikan thought.

Haha! Oh, that was good wasn't it? I wanted this chappy to be good for you all. Please review! And please lookout on my profile, i will be starting a new story soon!

Review please for seven minutes in heaven with Natsume!

Truffle X Fudge


	7. Misaki, Tsubasa and Strawberry panties

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Um..Hi. I know I didn't post yesterday, but I was in an operation and I came home around ten and crashed on my bed. So..yeah I'm sorry and here's the new chapter and the new story will be up soon and Misaki and Tsubasa will be in the chapter from now on.

Mikan was frozen, her whole body was stiff and her breathing was far from normal. The whole café wwas quiet and Sumire was passed out the floor. Mikan wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. But lucky for her, Natsume did, and Mikan stumbled back and ran out the café, stopping and clutching her chest. Her face was burning, and her brain was so jumbled she couldn't process what had happened.

Calm down Mikan, she saw Natsume, fell, her skirt flipped and...

"Argh!" Mikan screeched and sat on the curb infront of the café. She had got so lost in admiring his features that she leaned in and landed a wet one on his lips.

Mikan tangled her fingers in her hair and squeezed her eyes shut, she thought of her Mama, what would she do?

Of course nothing, she's...

"Oi, strawberry print."

Mikan looked up Natsume, his hand stuffed in his pocket and his eyes trained her face. Mikan just stared, she didn't know what to say and Natsume did the same.

"Natsume." Mikan blurted out, and Natsume raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"Um..Natsume, I'm sorry." Mikan said and her face burned red, and Natsume shifted a little. Mikan stood, not remembering she had a skirt on.

"I_

"Your underwear is showing, baka." Natsume said bluntly, and Mikan squeaked and pulled down her skirt and looked around to see if any by passers were staring. She glared at Natsume head.

"Natsume, you pervert! And stop calling me that, I have a name you know!" Mikan huffed and spinned around to walk away.

Back at the Dorm::

Mikan was frustrated. Natsume seemed unfazed as to what had happened and how half of her classmates had seen her kiss Natsume. Mikan groaned and layed back on her couch and she of how many fangirls were going to kill her tommorow.

The Next Day::

"Sakura! You are SO dead!" Yelled a group of fangirls and they chased Mikan around the school when she finally hid behind fat janitor. Mikan

sighed with relief. So she was right when she said fangirls would be chasing her. Mikan slowly crept outside, and ran back to her dorm. She slipped on a pink polo shirt, jean shorts and some black converse. She pulled her hair back into a pony-tail and ran to the nearest manga store to avoid the fangirls.

Mikan wandered around, and without looking, she bumped into someone.

"E-eh? A-ah, gomen!" Mikan muttered, and she looked up into beryl colored eyes. Mikan gasped.

"T-Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan squealed and she glomped the laughing man.

"Oi, Mikan, good to see ya, but...can you let go now? people are staring." Tsubasa said.

Mikan quickly let go and blushed.

"Gomen, Tsubasa-sempai."

Tsubasa waved her off, and ruffled her hair affectionally. Mikan giggled up him and cocked her to the side.

"Um...Tsubasa-sempai, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, well Misaki started collecting mangas now, and she's trying to get all the latest ones at all stores, and...I got dragged along." Tsubasa sweat-dropped, and Mikan nodded.

"And if he doesn't stay, I'll kick his ass." Said a feminine voice and Mikan turned to a red headed girl.

"Misaki-sempai!" Mikan hugged her too, and Misaki eagerly returned.

"Nice to see you again, chibi." Misaki hummed.

"Misaki-sempai, are you going out with Tsubasa-sempai now?" Mikan asked innocently.

Misaki's eyes widened, and Tsubasa choked on air.

"No way! I'm not going out with this troll!" Tsubasa said loudly.

"Ugh, like anyone would go out with a snob like you." Misaki said, glaring at Tsubasa.

"Puh-lease, you know ladies can't resist this. Tsubasa gestured to his body and Misaki snorted.

While the two were bickering, Mikan absently began wondering about Natsume...

"Oi, Mikan, you never told us why you're here in the first place." Tsubasa and Misaki turned to Mikan.

"Um...well..."

Time Skip::

"He did WHAT?!" Yelled Tsubasa, earning strange stares from the fast food restaurant, and Misaki pulled his ear.

"Yeah..." Mikan said quietly, sipping her Sprite.

"Why that little...!"

"Shut up Tsubasa!" Miskai screamed, and Mikan sighed.

Natsume, what am I going to do with you...

Hmm... I think this chapter was good! I think..

Ok! I have quetions for my reviewers! What do you want my next story to be? I'll give you a list of choices:

Naruto

Inuyasha

Shugo Chara

Kamichama Karin

Ouran highschool Host club

Chose from one, or give me a request! Now line up girls for seven minutes in heaven with Natsume!

Girls: Kyaaaa!

Natsume: Nooooooo!

Review for a hug from Ruka-pyon!

Truffle X Fudge


	8. Wanting

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Hello! *sniffs*, ah yes, I'm sick, but I'm writing for you all have stuck with me and read my story. Daffodil and Journal has now fifteen reviews! Not so bad for a second story. All who voted, mostly Kamichama Karin. But just a little more votes and I'll start the story next week. Now Ruka-pyon, hug the little girls!

Ruka : W-what?

Girls: *Hugs Ruka* Kyaa! Ruka-kunn!

Ruka stared at Hotaru as she stared hard at Natsume who was staring Mikan who was staring at Sumire who was talking non-stop. Ruka sighed as she snapped her crab leg off furiously.

"Hotaru.."

Snap.

"Hotaru, don't stare at him like that..."

Crunch.

"He didn't do it on purpose."

Gulp.

"He's your cousin_

"Cousin my ass. I saw it Ruka, he's playing her. Sumire was in that position last time." Hotaru turned to her boyfriend. "I am positive he wants her too, even if he's my cousin, I cannot trust him with Mikan."

"Hotaru, are you sure? Natsume is my best friend, I'm pretty sure he did not plan to intentionally do that to Mikan on purpose_

"Ruka, that's bullshit and you know it. Natsume is the kind of guy that looks like he has a metal rod shoved up his ass. He has his eyes set on any girl that interests him. He now got his eyes on Mikan, that bloody bastard.." Hotaru snapped a crab leg off again. Ruka stared worriedly after his girlfriend, her ameythst eyes hard in thought.

Natsume, please don't do something stupid.

God, this is hard. She laughed and flicked her hair. He bit his lip. She opened her mouth to eat her daifuku, her pink lips sucked the red fruit and her teeth sank into it, the juices spilling out. He clenched his fists. Her tongue darted out to lick the running juice on her lips. Natsume's crimson eyes stared intently Mikan's creamy, white legs in the cute frilly dress. Her marron colored hair glistened in the dim light of the cafeteria. She looked so beautiful that Natsume wanted to take her, drag her to a corner and capture those full, pink sweet lips...

Damn it, he wanted her now, but would she be those take-in-take-out girls he had before?

Mikan turned to stare at him, her wide eyes staring into his red orbs.

She opened her mouth...

"Natsume.."

"Natsume...!"

Natsume shot up in bed, beads of sweat running down his shirtless body.

Oh yes, he wanted her.

Um.. yeah this chappy is short but it had sweaty, shirtless Natsume-kun! *perverted grin* Mmm..

Yeah, well *cough cough* I'm tired and *sneeze* I'm dying here so please review and vote! Reviewers get to do *** with Natsume!

Truffle X Fudge


	9. Kiss me, Baka

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Thank you everyone for reviewing! Thanks to Mikannatsume4eva for admitting her wonderful honest-ness! Thank you for reviewing and please encourage your friends to review :D. Since no one wanted to do *** with Natsume, we'll just continue.

Mikan was searching for her Journal. She couldn't find it anywhere and she was starting to panic. She stuffed her hand under her bed.

Nothing.

Mikan sighed with despair. She checked her closet, bag, locker, but nothing. She moaned about it to Sumire, but she scoffed and told her to just buy a new one. Misaki and Tsubasa had stopped by but they just shrugged and shook their heads. Mikan needed her Journal! She gave up after five hours and just went to the café, not noticing Natsume staring at her leaning by her dorm door. In his hands, the Journal.

He waited until she left and went to his dorm, flopping on his bed and flipped through the pages. He stopped on the last entry from the month before. He needed to do everything so he could get Mikan, even it meant stealing her Journal. He scanned the page, how she envied him, and how he was an arrogant jerk, and he chuckled at the part where she said he wouldn't stop calling her strawberry print. He pictured her scrunched up face and her adorable pout while she wrote furiously in her Journal.

Natsume flipped to the last page and his eyes widened at the picture of Mikan and her Mother. She was probably five, in her kindergarten uniform and her two pigtails. Her Mother was hugging her, wearing a bright smile. Mikan had the same expression. He flipped some more pages, and he found her likes and dislikes.

Natsume smirked. Perfect.

Mikan sipped on her iced tea worriedly, she wanted her Journal. She sighed and got up to leave, trudging to her dorm. She only knew one person she didn't ask.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, I don't know." Ruka said while shrugging. Mikan groaned and grabbed his shoulders.

"Come on, Ruka-pyon! Tell me at least a clue!" Mikan pleaded and Ruka stared at her.

"Well, come to think of it...I did see Natsume holding a book this morning. He's in his room." Ruka pointed to the plain oak door and Mikan flew it open and shut it hard. She stood glaring at Natsume who was innocently flipping through the pages in her Journal. Mikan inhaled and grabbed her Journal out of Natsume's hands.

"Natsume-baka! What were you doing with my Journal!" Mikan screeched. Natsume stared at her, and burst out laughing and Mikan gave a confused look.

"W-what's so funny?" Natsume stopped laughing and wiped his watering eyes. He stood up and walked over to her, slamming her body against the wall and staring into her wide eyes. Mikan couldn't breathe. Natsume leaned down and nipped on her neck and Mikan felt her knees buckle under her. A massive blush spread across her face as he licked and kissed her exposed neck.

"N-Natsume, stop!" Mikan cried, hoping Ruka would hear her. But no answer and Miikan wiggled under Natsume and ran over to his bed. She grabbed his pillow and held it infront of her, her hands trembling.

"Leave me alone, Hentai!" Mikan squeaked out. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard. Natsume stared out the window a while, back to Mikan and to the window again. Mikan lowered her pillow.

Natsume walked toward Mikan again, flipping her onto the bed. Mikan screamed.

"Shut up, Kami, I'm not going to rape you." Natsume rolled his eyes and Mikan sat up. He took her Journal from her hands and flipped to the last page. He lifted out the picture of Mikan and her Mother.

"Who's this?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"My Mother."

"Where is she now?"

"...She's dead."

And Natsume felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"...Do you want a hug?"

Mikan gave Natsume the most disturbed look and turned her head away. But she felt his arms wrap around her and she felt her throat tighten up. Don't cry, don't cry..!

"You smell nice." Natsume said, his face in her hair. Peach scented.

"L-let me go, Natsume." Mikan blushed.

"But I don't wanna." He whined. Mikan started giggling.

"Natsume, what happened to your arrogant jerk side?" Natsume looked up.

"I'm only like this around you, for some strange reason." He said. He didn't know why he was acting like this either. Must be Hormones.

"Well, get off I have to go." Mikan stood by the door, but Natsume latched onto her hand and twirled her around. He crashed his lips into hers. Mikan hesitated, but she slowly responded back. What was she doing!

But Natsume continued, gliding his tongue on her bottom lip, and Mikan opened her mouth, and she tangled her tongue with Natsume's. It must have been a good five minute make-out because the hesitant knock on the door followed by Ruka's voice caused the couple to break free.

"I-I"ll see you later." Mikan stuttered and ran out the dorm room and back to her own. She breathed heavily and her face was flushed and her lips still tingled.

Oh no.

She was falling for the perverted jerk.


	10. Locked up

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Yay! Twenty-five reviews! I'm just struggling to get to the top! Please keep reviewing, my dear silent readers, don't by shy and review for your author! I thought that the last chapter was...mushy, blek. Yeah sure, it's romance but I wasn't expecting to go that far, I swear I was gonna write a lemon O-O. Maybe I should...

It was around midnight, in the first dorm was a girl on her bed. She wasn't asleep, her eyes were wide open.

"No.."

"No, it's impossible.." The girl mumbled to herself. Mikan had been locked in her room for at least one week. Since it was still spring, vacation had been extended. Sumire had called her a million times but she refused to answer. The only person that managed to get was Hotaru, but nothing had really helped.

The problem?

Mikan has been avoiding Natsume. Again. It was the same day he kissed her, and she couldn't ignore the fact that she was falling for him. Mikan tossed and turned in her bed. She sat up and went to the bathroom, switching on the light and staring at her reflection in the mirror. The dark rings under her eyes and her droppy expression made Mikan cringe. Her usually cheered up face but blunt expression was replaced with the same expression she had when her Mama died. She felt sick, but she still felt the audible pang in her chest when she thought of Natsume.

The next morning she had actually slipped on a tank top over-lapped with a cardigan, jeans and her scuffed purple converse. She opened the dorm door and she stepped out in the bright sun, hissing at the direct light. Being locked up in a dark dorm room for a week wasn't the best idea if you were planning to go back outside. And the worst thing was, in the small shop, where was buying ramen, she happened to see the one person she was trying to avoid.

Natsume Hyuuga.

How she hated her life.

And she hated it more when he turned from the snack section and stared at her, his eyes widening by a tiny fraction, and his jaw slightly agape.

Oh shit.

"Mikan."

Oh, it's been long since she heard his voice. The soft, deep..

"You look like crap."

And there it is, insult of the day, and cue massive blush and annoyed look.

"You fucking ass." Mikan hissed and Natsume gasped in fake shocked.

"Kami, what is with the snappy come-backs? Is it that time of the month?" He chuckled at the disturbed look she gave him.

But he was right..

"Would you mind your own buisness, you damn bastard."

"My, my, Sakura, who knew your had such a foul tongue."

Mikan growled and restrained her self from puching him. Last thing she wanted was more headache. Natsume was a pain in the ass.

"I'm leaving." Mikan turned out of the snack section but Natsme grabbed her hand. She froze.

Not this again.

"We need to talk." He breathed.

"...There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. I haven't seen you for days, Mikan. What's wrong? Was it the kiss? Because I wasn't expecting to kiss you and you'd avoid me again. Can you at least tell what I did wrong?" Mikan squeezed her eyes shut, she knew it would come to this. She sighed.

"Fine. You have five minutes, Natsume.

I think I should stop here, yes I know it's short but I already planned the "conversation" for the next chapter. I partially think it was boring...

Anyways, review and a kiss from Tsubasa will be given to you (optional) Oh! And I'll be deleting AIYE, and replacing it by a KakaSaku story. Gomen.

Truffle X Fudge


	11. Ramen

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Suprise! I updated on Wednesday just for my dear, sweet reviewers! (Omg I'm turning into Tamaki) Ahem, anyways...I hope I get some nice reviews for updating! At least enough, until it passes thirty please! Tsubasa-sempai...make the girls swoon.

Tsubasa: How was I dragged into this?

Me: That's not the point now kiss the girls damn it!

"You have five minutes, Natsume." Mikan stated firmly. Natsume heaved a sigh, looking directly at Mikan.

"Mikan, I took you for the most puny, stupid airhead on earth." Natsume started.

"Oh, why thank you." Mikan said sarcastically, giving Natsume a slight glare.

"I...was..you know, being the most stuck up ass in the world, and well kinda started to think you just one of the other fangirls. But the day you called me a dumbass, you opened my eyes and made me see the true fucked up person I was. I finally felt that damn stick I had up my ass, and realized you Mikan, your not like anyone else. I'm not the prince-charming type, saying all that crap Ruka would have said. But, now I kinda see...that I really like you." Natsume stared at Mikan, her eyes wide and her mouth hung open.

"The point is...be mine." Mikan turned away, she felt as if she was going to cry, Natsume had said the most kindest words he could muster. That was a big step, especially for him. Besides all the cussing, he actually admitted he was being an arrogant jerk.

"Natsume, I..I'll think about it, but thank you." She looked at him, and he gave her a small smile and a nod. She smiled back and went to pay for her ramen. Just as she was about to leave, Natsume grabbed her hand. He really needed to control his hormones.

Mikan stared at him, and she leaned in, her lips slanted over Natsume's. This kiss was different, he kissed softly, and Mikan was amazed. She felt her knees buckle as Natsume moved his lips against her's in a slow rhythmic motion. Mikan felt as if she was on cloud nine. The two parted for air, and Mikan stared at him for two much time, and caught him smirking, despite his face being flushed.

"Have I got you falling for me yet?" He asked with a coy smile. Mikan snapped out of daze, and glared at Natsume.

"You're pushing your luck, bud." She responded, and turned around to storm away. Despite that act, she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips.

So that night, the girl lay back in bed, her eyes open and a smile on her face.

"Natsume Hyuuga, I might just be falling for you.."

I know I know, 'So short! What the hell?!' Yeah well, I need to go to school because I typed this before I had to leave, so be grateful! Sorry, please review!

Maybe you can hug Narumi-sensei!

Truffle X Fudge


	12. Fight

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; I was kinda sad when I only got two reviews. Come on, my silent readers, Valentine's day passed but you guys have to show me some love! So? Question for my reviewers, if you could snuggle, make-out or hug your fav anime guy who would it be? I'd hug Kaoru of Hikaru, I like both! Don't forget to review!

"You like him." Sumire had accused Mikan as soon as she waltzed in the classroom. Spring vacation was over, and Sumire began to question Mikan and her behavior.

"No, I don't Sumire." Mikan bluntly replied. It wasn't that she didn't, she wasn't sure. She was pretty sure if she told Sumire that she liked Natsume, she wouldn't have any hair left.

"Yes, you do! I know it, even as I'm not getting angry right now that you may like my darling Natsume-kun, I just know you've been doing something behind my back." Sumire finished and pulling out her hairbrush to brush her hair.

Mikan froze, her three-hundred page text book almost fell from her hands. Sumire was her friend, and she was now aware that she had been getting friendly with Natsume ever since. Ever since that kiss in the café, Sumire had been a bit off..

"Mikan! Are you even listening?!" Sumire tugged on Mikan's loose sweater.

"Huh? Oh, right yeah.. Um, Sumire, are you mad about what happened in the café?" Mikan asked nervously. She desperately needed to know if Sumire would kill her.

"No, I mean, besides the fact that you leaned in a kissed him for a brief forty seconds and he didn't pull away until last moment.. I'm just curious as to what your relationship with him could become." Sumire finished, her eyes stilled on Mikans'. Mikan herself gulped.

She was dead.

"But, enough of that, I'm having a party at my dorm, you know 'cause I want all the students to look up at their future popular queen of the school!" Sumire laughed crazily.

Mikan sweat-dropped.

So, around ten in the night, Sumires' dorm was filled to the max with laughing and drinking teens. Mikan sat on her couch, with another disturbed look as people grinded infront of her face. She finally got up, running into a hard chest and stumbling back. She looked up into the azura eyes of Tsubasa.

"Oi, what's up chibi?" Tsubasa chuckled, ruffling Mikans' hair. Mikan smiled and fixed her hair.

"Just looking for a way to move to another place without people grinding in my face." Mikan shuddered. Tsubasa laughed and she laughed with him.

"Mikan."

Mikan felt cold dread run down her spine, and she stopped laughing. She slowly turned her head towards Nastume. Tsubasa, being totally oblivious to the slight glare Natsume was giving him, leaned over Mikans' petite form to stare at Natsume.

"Hey, chibi, is this your boyfriend or something?" Tsubasa asked, pointing to the now fuming Natsume.

"U-uh, n-no, he's not." Mikan stuttered, the heat rising to her face, she mentally groaned in despair.

"Huh, kinda looks like he's serious 'bout you, hey what's your name squirt?" Tsubasa cocked his head to the side as Mikan slapped her forehead and Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He answered, and Tsubasa froze. Mikan remembered how angry he had been when they were at the restaurant. Uh oh.

"Hyuuga huh? So...your the dick that flipped Mikans' skirt? Wow, you know how long I've been waiting to kick your ass?" Tsubasa laughed and stood straight.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan cried as the two boys stood close to each other, glaring.

"Who the fuck are you to judge me?"

"I can judge anyone I want, jackass."

Mikan went into panic mode, if a fight started here, it would be the biggest talk in school. Not only that, but both boys could get hurt, and Tsubasa could punch. Hard.

"You've got balls to talk to me like that." Natsume said icily. Tsubasa smirked.

"Only the biggest balls to take you." And that was it. Natsume pushed Tsubasa and he stumbled a little, regaining his balance. Tsubasa lurched forward and punched Natsume on the cheek, a loud crunch going with it. Natsume fell to his knees, and turned his head towards Tsubasa who was giving him a blank stare. Natsume wiped the blood from his cheek, and moved to land a kick in Tsubasas' stomach. Tsubasa doubled over clutching his stomach. He glared at Natsume weakly.

"You...fucking..b-bastard." He wheezed. Mikan cried for them to stop it, pushing through the bodies of people who gathered. She rushed to Tsubasa and rubbed his back, whispering comforting words to him. She had a fearful look in her eyes, her face lined with worry. She said some words to Tsubasa, and he winced a gasped back his own words. Natsume stood watching the two, a surge of jealousy running through him.

Mikan snapped her head to look at him, her eyes slightly wide. She squinted a bit, and he stared back at her, but she turned her head back to Tsubasa. He watched with envy as she walked away with a limping Tsubasa.

Natsume left for his dorm, rubbing his cheek every now and then, (Tsubasa could punch hard) and slept with a heavy heart.

Mikans' worried face stayed in his mind for the whole night.

Wow! Major Tsubasa Natsume bashing. Ya know, I was planning to make it longer but, eh. Please review! Don't forget to answer my question! Sorry for a late update, btw.

Truffle X Fudge


	13. Hurt

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; I'm in a bad mood today. I finished Ouran HSHC (the anime version) and the ending totally sucked! I'm gonna read the manga instead. Anyways, Daffodil and Journal has thirty-seven reviews! To you guys that may not be much, but for a new author it is! But come on guys, we can strike fifty or even sixty! *goes chibi mode and cackles as if high on coffee* And guess what? Ruka-pyon made cookies for y'all and is staying till the end of the story! Yay!

Natsume Hyuuga was in a bad mood. The dark haired teen walked through the halls with a deep scowl. He would occasionally bark at students and teachers who annoyed him, and punch walls when someone had simply asked him what was wrong. And we all knew why.

Mikan.

It had been at least three weeks when the fight happened. Natsume had came to school with a bandage on his right cheek the day after and people had to force themselves not to stare. Mikan had ignored him, and everytime he tried to talk to her, she slapped him on his bruised cheek, said she hated him and stormed away. And Mikan was always checking on Tsubasa, who was the hospital for a few days. And poor Natsume got no attention, not even his fangirls would molest him like usual.

Because Natsume was a cruel bastard.

It had been his new nickname apparently, and he would glare and sulk more when he heard people pass by him and whisper that by his ear. The school newspaper was being handed out like candy. And the more people read it, the more people began to hate Natsume.

And he felt sick because of it.

Mikan was depressed as well, she had felt that pang of guilt when she saw Natsume stare at her with sad eyes, and how hard it was when she slapped him and he would wince when she stormed away. After all..

He was hurt too.

She felt the need to run up and hug him, and tell him she was sorry. But after what he did to Tsubasa, she couldn't pull herself to look at him. And after that, she got a visit from the queen of the fangirl club, Luna Koizumi. And she looked down right murderous when she caught her innocently eating her bento.

"Sakura Mikan, I would like to speak you." Luna pointed her finger in her face, Mikan looking confused with her mouth stuffed with rice.

"I want to talk to you about Natsume-sama." She flipped her curly blond hair over her shoulder. Mikan raised an eyebrow as she swallowed her rice. This girl sure was pretty, and she felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Natsume? What about him?" Mikan asked idly, and she saw a stress mark appear on her forehead.

"How dare you refer to my Natsume-sama like that! You should have some respect after you humiliating him in public!" She yelled, her golden eyes gleaming in anger, flipping her long waterfall of blond hair. Mikan gave her a bored look. Luna cleared her throat.

"I would like to know what is your relationship with Natsume-sama." Luna stated. She's just like Sumire! Mikan thought.

"I don't have a relationship with him, he barely notices me so you have nothing to worry about." Mikan replied and stuffed her takoyaki in her mouth. Luna growled.

"That's a lie, Sakura. Natsume-sama clearly seeks your attention, when he should actually look at the prize infront of him!" She cried dramatically, a sunset background appearing behind her. Mikan choked on her takoyaki. Luna suddenly gave a serious look.

"As of today, Sakura Mikan, you are offically my rival!" She yelled and some students stared at her. Mikan shrugged. Luna walked away. Mikans' mind wandered back to Natsume, she frowned as the guilt nagged her. Miakn slapped down her chopsticks and ran into school directly to Natsumes' class. It was empty, and she found Natsume by his window seat staring outside. He looked up at her when she slammed her hands on the desk.

"Natsume!" She yelled in his face. He stared back at her.

"Yes?" He replied bluntly, Mikan blushed when she realized she had yelled in his face.

"U-uh I-I... I'm really sorry I've been ignoring you and slapped you on your cheek and calling you a cruel bastard!" She blurted out.

"Are you done?" He said quietly, and Mikan pulled back slightly.

"You so stupid, I can't believe I was doing everything just for you to look at me." Natsume started laughing, and Mikan stared back in confusion.

"N-Natsume..."

"I won't forgive you, because I'm cruel bastard." Natsume said as he stood up, and he paused by Mikans' shoulder. Mikan froze as he said the words that broke her heart.

"Mikan Sakura, I hate you." He whispered and walked away. Mikan started to tremble, and slowly tears started pour out of her eyes. She sank to the floor and sobbed.

She never felt that hurt before in her life.

Hello! Hope you guys are holding up. Kinda depressing, don't worry it'll work in the end. Remember to review, or poor Ruka-pyon will be sad and I'll start crying too. And thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best, even one review can encourage me to write *goes emotional*

Tsubasa: What's wrong with her?

Ruka: I think it's that time of the month...

Me: *dark aura starts flowing out of body, turns head slowly with sadistic smile on face* Naniiiii? Ruka-pyon and Tsubasa-kun, what are you guys whispering over therrrrrrrrreee?

Ruka and Tsubasa: N-n-nothing!

Review and I'll (try) not to kill the boys! I also wanted to apologize for the grammar issues in the last chappy! Truffle loves you!

Truffle X Fudge


	14. Apples

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Um..Hello. I'm Truffles' twin sister (she mentioned me on her profile) and I'll be taking her place today. Truffle got grounded and is sulking now, so...Don't worry she already wrote down the chapter so I am simply coping it for her. I would like to thank everyone from my sister of course for reviewing and Ruka-pyon will now be handed out your cookies. Arigato.

It was lunch time, and once again the cafeteria was swarming with hungry teenagers and meatloaf. But the only thing that was dark and gloomy in this lively cafeteria, was Mikan Sakura. The petite maronette was lazily eating an apple. No bento, no daifuku, no pocky.

An apple.

Hotaru, Sumire stared at the girl who was a depressed state. Her usual cheerful and bright eyes were dull and sleepy. Her hair was messy and tangled, pulled into a sloppy bun. Her wrinkled baby blue blouse was paired with ripped jeans and worn-out converse. And that everyone was the perfect demonstration for depressed outfit. Mikan sighed, her eyes drooping even more and bit into her bright, red apple.

"Mikan, stop being a dipshit and go apologize already!" Sumire snapped, waving her hand infront of Mikans' face. Mikan hunched over.

"I can't...I just can't..." She croaked.

"Why not?"

"Because he said he hates me." She mumbled and bit into the fruit again. Hotaru paused in eating her crab legs.

"You idiot, why do you think he said he hates you?" Hotaru asked in her blunt tone. Mikan turned to her.

"I don't know, I figured he just got annoyed with me." Mikan rested her chin in her free hand, observing the apple. It was such a peculiar fruit, when you bite into it, you get the first taste of its' juice. Mikan frowned, she wanted to talk to Natsume, just to hear his voice. She sighed again, and she trudged back to her classroom, the same empty classroom that Natsume said that he...

I hate you...

Hate...

You..

The words played over and over again in her head, and pangs of sadness ran through her body. Even if she had doubted it back then, even if she had said she was being paranoid and silly, it was so obvious.

She loved Natsume.

In her depressed state she realized that everytime he passed her in the hall, she would feel her heartbeat pick up, and when back then he would just brush his hand against hers' just to touch her hair, she would blush. He loved her back then, it was such a wonderful feeling and she felt herself tearing up just because he hated her now.

"I''m so stupid..." She whispered, and a soft noise alerted her when she saw a pale boy enter. Mikan stared at him, her tears flowing still and he turned his eyes away from hers' and to sit on the other side of the classroom. Mikan felt her heart pound against her ribs, he was here. He was here! Mikan turned her head away from him so fast she cracked her neck. Natsume was reading a manga, and flipped the pages as if she wasn't there, as if she was invisible. Mikan ran her fingers through her hair, fixed her blouse and stood up. The chair scraped against the floor, and she winced. Her hands were clasped together, and she trotted toward Natsume. Her hands began to sweat, and she inhaled a huge amount of air. She exhaled and put on a fierce face.

"Natsume..." She mentally kicked herself as her voice came out in a whisper. Natsume merely shifted and flipped the page of his manga. Mikan glared and tried again.

"Natsume!" She yelled and stared at him as he turned his eyes to her. She squeezed her clasped hands.

"U-uh, c-can I talk with you?"

"You're already talking aren't you?" Natsume replied bluntly. Mikan blushed but mentally smiled. She shook her head and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Natsume, d-did you really mean it when you said you hated me?" She asked softly. Natsume stopped reading and slowly trained his ruby eyes on Mikans' brown ones.

"You really are an idiot." Natsume sighed in fluent japanese. Mikan blushed as he stood up infront of her. Mikans' heart was ready to leap out of her chest.

"I just said that just to irk you, baka. I can't believe I'm about to admit this, I was actually jealous of how long it took you to apologize to me. Usually girls just come crawling back after two minutes. It took three weeks Mikan. Three. I just can't seem to stop mocking you of your stupidness. You're so dumb. But somehow I fell in love with you. Good Kami, I can just remember the days you used to flash me.." Natsume chuckled. Mikan had tears streaming down her face, sniffling and squeezing her still clasped hands.

"N-Natsume, I'm so sorry!" She glomped him, sobbing and he smoothed her hair down.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry.." Mikan mumbled through tears. Natsume rolled his eyes but smiled. She was such a dummy.

"Kami, stop saying sorry Polka dots, I might even start crying." He chuckled when she scolded him for calling her that. But inside her, she missed hearing him saying that.

"Hey, do you love me too?" Natsume asked softly, and Mikan stared at him.

"Yes, I love you Natsume, even though you're a perverted arrogant jerk." She grinned and he did the same. Well now we can predict a future for them can't we?

I am done, I hope you're happy Truffle. Please review for my sister, or she'll scream. Loud. Please. Ruka-pyon say goodbye!

Ruka: Please review_

Hotaru: Or I'll shoot you with my baka gun.

Ruka: H-Hotaru..

Fudge (In the place of Truffle)


	15. Theother Big Fight?

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Hi my wonderful readers! I'm back! (from being damn grounded) I hope you guys missed me, I know the last chapter was boring, you guys were probably expecting a smooch scene. Blame my sis. Anyways, thanks for all who reviewed! And this story is gonna finish soon, only a few more chapters! I'm kinda sad, I'll miss reading you guys' reviews. Eh, it was bound to finish soon! So, review like your life depends on it! YEZZZZ!

It was official. Whispering about the new couple recently formed was flooding the halllways. It was all over the place, how they held hands everyday, and they would snuggle under that bent sakura tree and eat their bento. It was the Universitys' best power couple, nothing could break them up or come between them.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Well...so we thought.

"You damn bitch! You heard me!"

"Kami! You're such a freaking...asshole!"

"Damnit! Why the hell're you so dumb!"

"Says the idiot infront of me! And why the hell did you think I planned this shit?!"

"Its' your damn fault shes' kissing my ass! You think I want her followin' me like a damn puppy?! Huh?!

"Maybe its' a good thing!"

"You dumbass!"

"You arrogant, whiny, selfish little dick!"

"You flat chested bitch!

"Drop dead!"

Mikan landed a hard kick in between her boyfriends' legs. Natsume groaned loudly and sank to the ground and Mikan stormed away. The one thing we wanted to know was why the schools' best power couple had this huge fight all of a sudden. Then again...they always fought even before they were a couple.

But this was different.

* * *

Mikan laid on her frilly pink bed in her dorm, her flat screen televison playing her old comedy. Pocky, chocolate and Takahara-senseis' old fashion Howalon. Mikan was glumly picking at her pocky when a knock at her door snapped her out of her state. She moaned softly, and dragged her feet in her baggy sweat pants and white tank top. Anna and Nonoko, a familiar pair of classmates grinned at her and waved at her.

"Hello, Mikan-chan!" They said together in unison. Mikan grunted and flopped back onto her bed.

"Huh? Whats' wrong Mikan-chan?" Anna asked, her pink hair bouuncing as she sat on Mikans' bed.

"Natsume..." Mikan cried. She stuffed her pillow in her face and sobbed. One big fight with her boyfriend and she was already missing him. Anna and Nonko glanced at each other. They nodded.

* * *

Mikan was sitting on a bench infront of a fountain at the front of the University. She adorned a pleated white skirt, and bright red tank top. Red bangles ran up her thin arms and a jeweled necklace with a large red ruby wrapped around her neck. Her long, curly hair was let down, two matching red barrets pinned on each side of her head. Red gloss spread across her lips, and a hint of pink tinted her was beautiful. But she was scowling. Anna and Nonoko sent her here to wait for Natsume, who was to be here in two minutes. Mikan scoffed and folded her arms.

"We want you guys to make up." The girls had said in unison, which creeped Mikan out.

"Like I would want to make up with that jer_

"Oi, strawberry."

Mikan stopped scowling and stared at her boyfriend, Natsume. She started to drool at the sight of him. The white shirt and loosened red tie with black slacks blew in the gentle wind. About five minutes later, Mikan was passionately kissing Natsume, only to pause when they needed air. Mikan smiled at Natsume.

"Does that mean we made up?"

"Yup."

"...Is Luna still folowing you?"

"Uh..."

"Natsume..."

"Yeah...but not now."

"You're such a dummy!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

And well I guess the big had all been history.

"Are not!"

Maybe not.

Haha! Loved this chappy, did you? If ya did review! (Holy howalon that rhymed XD)

Reviewww!


	16. Happy Ending

Daffodil and Journal

A/N; Kon'nichiwa minna! This is actually the last chapter. Yeah I know you guys were expecting more, but I think none of you all are enjoying it. So this the epilogue. I don't know if I'm making a sequel, probably not. Well, I hope you guys liked it, I love you all so much, you don't know how hard it is to leave. Please review after this chapter! Sayonara!

It was a hot, but special afternoon. The students at the University were graduating. Now I know what you are thinking, where are the main couple? Mikan was getting ready in the girls bathroom, Sumire and Hotaru applying her make-up. A hint of blush, mascara, gloss and eyeliner. Her long, curly hair was let down, the graduation hat and uniform fit snugly around her form. Mikan stood and twirled when the girls were down, Sumire smirking and Hotaru giving a small smile. They were all nineteen now, now young women. The girls hooked their arms together, strolling out to the ceremony. Each student was called up, accepting their diploma and hearing the applause.

When Mikan was called up, she glanced at Natsume three rows behind her. She smiled and he did the same. Mikan accepted her diploma, hearing a loud round of applause. She blushed and scurried down. After was Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. By the time the ceremony was done, it was evening. The sky was full of vibrant pinks and orange, a soft layer of lavender and a bit of blue. Mikan was standing infront of the fountain at the front. Natsume stepped up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Mikan jumped a little, and relaxed when she saw her boyfriend.

"We graduated." She murmured. Natsume grunted and nosed her hair. Peaches and Vanilla.

"Kinda sad, huh?" She said and she heard Natsume snort. She turned in his arms to stare at him. His oblique shaped eyes and crimson pupils penetrated her chocolate ones.

"This place was a living hell and you're gonna miss it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because this is where I met you." She grinned and he rolled his eyes. Natsume leaned down and captured her lips. Mikan leaned into the kiss and Natsume slanted his mouth over Mikans'. She moaned a little, and he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and Natsume tangled his tongue with hers_

"Ahem." Sumire coughed. The couple broke away with a start. Natsume glared slightly at Sumire and Mikan hid her face with her hands. Sumire smirked, her hand linked with Kokos'. They started dating way back, and soon Ruka and Hotaru joined.

"Well, since we graduated, I'm inviting you all to my house." Sumire said, examining her nails. Mikan giggled, Natsume rolled his eyes and Ruka smiled. The group of teens (except for Natsume and Ruka, they are twenty), were settled comfortably into Sumires' grandiose mansion. They all sat and laughed, drinking beer when Sumire, Mikan and Koko started feeling dizzy. Soon, they were drunk, and passed out the floor. Natsume picked up Mikan, nodding to Hotaru (who was sober) and Ruka, leaving Koko and Sumire to them. Natsume sat with Mikan on a park bench, and slowly she woke up. She blinked at Natsume, who was smirking at her.

"You alright, polka?" He asked, chuckling when she groaned and held her head. Must be a headache, he thought. He stared at her, and he felt the nervous feeling filling up inside him.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something." He asked idly. Mikan regarded him with a raised eyebrow. Natsume slowly got up, leaving sitting, and kneeled infront of her. Mikan felt her heart racing, her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little.

"I don't feel for a speech, so why don't I just say it? Mikan, will you marry_

But Natsume didn't finish his sentence, because Mikan launched herself at him, and kissing him on the mouth. She sobbed and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She cried and Natsume hugged her back. The couple sat laughing, preparing for their future of marriage. And their future was full, Mikan ended up pregnant, having twin girls, Suzuna and Suzuki. Natsume actually cried, and when Mikan teased him about it, he said it was dirt in his eyes. A couple of years later, Hotaru and Ruka got married, having a child of their own, little Haruko. Sumire and Koko did the same too, and soon their house (or mansion) was full with triplets. Mikan gave her Journal to her girls, telling her how that book helped her meet their father. And so, Mikan and Natsume still bickered but had a happy marriage, all because of a small, Journal with Daffodils on the front.

The end! Oh was that good enough? I hope it was. I want to thank ALL who reviewed, even those who read but didn't review. It's okay, but review next time! I love you guys, but please go to my profile after this, I'm posting the first chapter of my KakaSaku story! Review too! Bye!

Truffle X Fudge.


End file.
